


Guilty

by MariaSpade



Series: PruAus Drabbles [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaSpade/pseuds/MariaSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In theory Roderich had lots of things to distract him while he was on a business trip, but Gilbert did not. And he missed him. And it took him less than four minutes after Roderich got home to get him on the couch with his legs open. (Part of a series but does not have to be read that way.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty

He had missed Roderich. He had missed him so much. Roderich had thought his two days apart from Gilbert were heart wrenching but Gilbert would insist he had no idea how badly he’d had it.  
Because, in theory, Roderich had all sorts of things to occupy his mind while he was away from Gilbert. Meetings and work and papers to fill out and file and send here and there, mundane, boring work, but work. Something to occupy his mind.  
And what did Gilbert have? Well, there was the cleaning that took him all of three hours, and the grocery shopping, which took him all of one. So in the total of forty-eight hours that Gilbert had without Roderich, he managed to fill three of them. Four if you counted his showers, which he did not, because he still missed Roderich so terribly during them.  
Which was why, approximately three minutes and forty-two seconds after Roderich had passed through their front door, he was on their couch with his trousers unzipped and his member untucked and Gilbert, his dear, sweet, tempting Gilbert, between his legs. How did he do that, Roderich wondered? How did he move so quickly? How, in a short four minutes, had he been able to coax Roderich into dropping his bags right at the door and getting him onto the couch and his legs open? Perhaps it was how Roderich had missed him over these last two days. That was why he was so easy to convince into the position he was now in. That was why he was putty in Gilbert’s hands. (Who was he kidding? He always bent to Gilbert’s whim)  
Gilbert settled more comfortably on the couch, fitting himself between Roderich’s legs with a grip on his member. Roderich worked his fingers into the white blond hair, tilting Gilbert’s head back so he would look into his eyes. And Gilbert had that wicked little smirk, the tempting one that made Roderich want to kiss him until he couldn’t breathe, kiss away that smirk and leave him wanting and weak and begging. Roderich wanted to take all of Gilbert’s power over him away- no, he wanted Gilbert to willingly give it all up, for him.  
“What are you smirking at?” he asked in a quiet voice, almost as though he was daring Gilbert to open his mouth if it was going to do anything but close over his erection.  
“You,” Gilbert answered quickly, pressing a kiss to the head of Roderich’s penis.   
“Me?” he questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
“You,” Gilbert confirmed, closing his eyes now as he littered kisses down the length, down to the base, his nose brushing against coarse, dark curls of hair. He said no more and Roderich let this pass because when he really wanted to, when his mouth wasn’t running off saying things, he could do wicked things with that tongue and those teeth and lips. The Prussian’s lips closed over the head and his eyes closed, mouth working down to take the head into his mouth entirely. Roderich had never really mastered this, when he returned this favor to Gilbert. He was almost never able to take Gilbert fully in his mouth; his gag reflex was too strong.  
As it was, though, Gilbert had better practice at this. (He would admit to going down on Roderich much more often than Roderich went down on him) A few steady breaths with his eyes closed and Gilbert was able to relax his throat and suppress his gag reflex.  
Down he went, taking Roderich in inch by inch. He bumped against the back of Gilbert’s throat, and with another deep breath Gilbert was able to start moving him down his throat. Something that was no easy task, of course, but enough years of doing this with him and Gilbert had learned plenty of tricks to deep throating. For one, don’t think about it too hard. If he started to think about it he became wholly aware, too aware really, of how much was in his mouth and throat. He had never bitten down on Roderich- he had scraped with his teeth, meaning only pleasure- but he had never bitten down. Once or twice though (and you could never get Gilbert to admit to this) he had begun to gag and quickly had to pull Roderich out of his throat. But that was not the case here. Gilbert kept his thoughts steady only on the heat of Roderich’s legs, or the noises he was making, or sometimes his thoughts wandered to silly domestic things like vacuuming earlier that day or making dinner.  
Roderich’s fingers knitted into Gilbert’s hair tighter, guiding him down. He never pushed though, he learned that lesson not to force more into Gilbert’s mouth than he was ready to take. His pale pianist fingers worked through the locks, let them run between, fall through, shine against the midafternoon sunlight. Gilbert’s head bobbed so pretty between his legs, taking him in and out of his mouth. Sometimes when he pulled out he would press a kiss to the head, kissing away the cum beaded there. It stuck to his lips and he licked it away before starting again, bobbing his head softly as he took Roderich’s erection into his mouth and throat.  
Soft noises were all that were heard- Roderich’s soft gasps or groans when Gilbert did something especially wonderfully, the wet noises as the Austrian’s penis slide in and out of his lover’s mouth, soft, almost noiseless breaths from Gilbert which were louder when his throat would tighten up and he had to relax it again.  
Roderich’s orgasm washed over him slowly, warmly, leaving him hardly aware it had passed if it hadn’t been for the sticky mess in Gilbert’s mouth and throat and the tingling sensation enduring in his groin. There was not the usual whiteness in his vision he associated with their quick, rough love making sessions, no fast build up, but something slow and special all in its own way. Gilbert made a soft whining noise as he pulled his mouth up off of Roderich, leaving a bit of a sticky mess on his soft member, but more in his mouth. Roderich’s breath came out soft and short in a quiet laugh.  
“Oh I missed you, too, my love,” Roderich said. Gilbert made a grimace as he swallowed what was in his mouth. Anyone who said they liked the taste of their lover was a dirty liar. He moved his tongue about his mouth to clean whatever remained.  
“You spoil me,” he insisted as Gilbert laughed softly and pulled him up out of his sitting position. He began to tuck himself away, but Gilbert grabbed his wrist and shook his head.  
“Uh uh. I’m not done with you yet,” he insisted quietly, pulling on his wrist until he stood up. Roderich followed him to the stairs with his guidance. “Two days without you, Roderich. I made the bed and everything so we could mess it up again.” Roderich smiled softly behind him when he was pulled up the stairs. He ought to go on more business meetings without Gilbert.


End file.
